


My Precious Mate

by Politely_Spooky



Series: Nagas and All Things Scaley [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animalistic Sans (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Big Sans (Undertale), Biting, Breeding Kink, Double Penetration in One Hole, Feral Behavior, Naga, Other, Sans isn't an ass, Worried Sans (Undertale), again it's really trashy, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politely_Spooky/pseuds/Politely_Spooky
Summary: Waking up to a horny snake skeleton attempting to woo you by cooking you alive in pillows, and watching out for you comfort wasn't exactly that high on your list of fun stuff to do this summer.*This is nearly two years old, and  kinda trashy. But enjoy, I guess."





	My Precious Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Be on the look out for a rewrite of this pretty soon! It's gonna be better paced, with somewhat better smut, and some fluff thrown in.
> 
> *EDIT* Rewrite is officially OUT. It's longer, and much better than this one.

You whined, wriggling slightly, pulling at your sweat soaked clothes. It was hot, making it feel like you were curled in the middle of a furnace. "Nngh... S-sans?" You whined, rolling onto your stomach, moving to push yourself up. "Saaaannnss, where are you?" You rubbed your eyes, yawning softly. "And why's it so... Warm?.." You trailed off, gasping at the sight layed out before you.

Replacing the modest fabric that you called your blankets, were large pillows and thick, fluffy comforters, piled as high as possible. Several of them had been tossed over you, explaining the extreme warmth. 

"Uh... Sans? Sans!!" Now you were getting worried, usually he would appear the first time you called, so his disappearance was unnerving. "Sa-oh!" You squeaked when warm phalanges locked round your ankle, pulling you down so you were laying on your stomach again. Not even seconds later, a large, scaly body was putting weight on your legs, preventing you from standing back up.

"Why are you trying ta' _leaf_? Not _comforter-_ble?" Despite his lazy puns, Sans sounded genuinely worried for you comfort. His lower body tightened, causing you to squeak. You never could tell if his lower, reptilian body was that of a coral snake or a milk snake. Whenever you looked at them, they'd change. One day, they'd match a coral snake, then a milk snake. It was weird.

"Kinda." Instantly, Sans straightened, frowning worriedly. Quickly, you amended it with a quick squeak of, "It's just really warm... Underneath all, well..." You awkwardly motioned towards the piles of fabrics. Sans gained a confused look, eye-lights flicking between you and your... Nest... Ohmygod.

You snorted, giggling softly. "S-sans? A- hehe... Are you nes-nesting me?" Sans flushed, coiling around your legs delicately. "Sans? Sugar skull?" All he did was grumble, gently nipping at your shirt in retailation. 

You smiled, giggling still. Sans' brother, Papyrus (_a milk snake, which had been easy to __decipher__ due to the fact that his marks were _**_consistent_**) had explained that every 6 months or so, he and Sans would do this thing called nesting. 

For Monsters without mates, it simply meant that they'd build a nest and show off their magic a lot more over the course of about 2-3 weeks. Now, for the Monsters with mates, it meant they'd build their nest in the home of the more submissive mate, and keep them confined to that area.

Sans cooed, gently nuzzling into your neck. "Ah, kiddo?" He lifted his head, eye-lights small and hungry looking. "I like cuddling ya' but, ah... This is kinda... _Hard_ to deal with." His fingers tugged at the back of your shirt, his teeth twisting into a sultry smirk. "_Butt_, you can leave, anytime. Kay?"

You twisted, locking eyes with Sans, quiet. You had known there was probably more to it than Papyrus let on, and (if your hunch was right) Sans wished to... _Breed _you, you wouldn't complain. In fact, it had been something that stuck with you the first time you two had sex. If it was possible, you'd be ecstatic. If it wasn't... You could already feel tears well up at the thought. 

And Sans, the lovable goof, misinterpreted it. He flinched, lowering his head and whining. "No. C'mon, please sweetheart. Don't cry. Please? C'mon." Sans coiled around you, pulling you flush to his own chest. His tongue, sandpapery and damp, lapped over your neck. He purred the entire time, cooing soft words and apologies, gentle promises and words of adoration.

Of how soft you were, of how delicate you seemed next to him (_Sans was an easy 18 ft. long. His brother was 26 ft. long._), how safe, happy and content you'd be. Just don't be scared. He'd never hurt you. Oh honey.

Words flowed like silk from his teeth, and he continued to groom you, purring low in his ribcage. You finally rubbed at your eyes, sniffling. "M'sorry."

Sans tilted his head. "Fer' what?" He seemed confused, his lower body coiling a little tighter. You simply ducked your head, quietly scanning the patterns on the nearby pillows. You wanted to tell him your insecurities, but...

You sucked in a deep breath, forcing your embarrassment and apprehension to the back of your mind. "Sans... If we go through with this... Will there be," You motioned at the air, flushing slightly.

"A baby?" Sans finished, humming when you nodded shyly. "Well, maybe? I hope so. See kid, Monsters don't procreate like humans. All the Monster needs, is a womb, consent, and magic." 

Your eyebrows rose, "Consent? Like, verbal or..? " Sans shook his head, smiling.

"Nah. For little Monsters to be made, both parties must want the kid, and love each other. A _lot._" Sans shrugged his shoulders, relaxing more of his weight against you. "That's why ya' never hear about Monsters raping people. Consent is a _huge_ thing for us."

You blinked. Huh. That actually made a lot of sense. As much as you wished to wander down that rabbit hole, Sans seemed to have entirely different plans for you. "Enough about that." Sans' jaw pried open, tongue licking over his fully displayed fangs.

"Now, kid. If you don't want this all you have to do, is say so... OK?" You faltered, peeking over shoulder at him. San was a _very_ patient Monster. If given the chance, he would watch paint dry and not move an _inch_.

But right now? He was _wrecked_. Small droplets of blue dripped steadily down his cranium, and his eye-lights, usually relaxed ovals, were pencil-line thin. His bones rattled gently, and a quick look downward solidified it. Jutting out from his lower half, were 2 cocks. 

Sans was a skeleton of moderate length. 4 and a half inches, pretty average. His girth, on the other and, was something to be weary of. The first time you two had sex, there had been _extensive_ foreplay. And you'd only managed to take both once.

With shaky sigh, you twisted in Sans' grip, forcing him to release you. "On your back, please." Sans tilted his head, confused. None the less, he complied, resting on his back. You shivered at the sight of him, socket half-lidded and tinged with curiosity.

With a small smile, you pressed your lips to his teeth, _relish_-ing in Sans' soft moan of surprise. "K-kid? Wh- ah, _shit!_\- What are ya' doin'?" All you did was hum, licking delicately up to his clavicle, and gently biting. Sans groaned low in his throat. "Kid -_shit!_\- kid, q-quit th-_ FUCK-_ Ah, _F u c k I t_."

Abruptly, Sans' body flared up around you, coils locking around your waist.

In a swift move, Sans flipped you both, hissing down at you. "_Shit_ kid. Give a guy a _ffuuck_." Sans cut off with a rich moan, bones rattling when you pressed you thinly veiled heat against his dual cocks. Your eyes flickered down, insides quivering excitedly.

_One_ of his ghost dicks could easily wreck you, but knowing he was wanting to bury both of them inside of you... Fuck, it's a delicous thought. Which was harshly cut off by Sans, who began to rip off your pants.

You yelped, eyes wide. Sans, even when you'd teased him in lingerie, had _never_ ripped off your clothes. Yet when you reached down, trying to salvage them, Sans snapped his teeth, growling at you. 

"You started this, kiddo. Now I'm gonna finish it." Sans leaned down, cooing. "Again, and again, until the only thing you can even _think_ about," His teeth were pressed flush to your neck, his growling sounded like thunder, and you were 55% sure your heart would rupture. "Is my. Fuckin'. _Name_."

_ **45 minutes later** _

You body shook, fingers clutching at Sans' true ribs. You had no idea how long you had been stuck on Sans lap, riding his dicks. Yeah, both of them. Somewhere along the way, Sans had eased the other one in, and the soft spines on each of them were rubbing up against every sensitive spot you had, and they were driving you MAD.

You whined, arching into your... 4th? 5th?... Orgasm. Everything ached, yet Sans simply buried his teeth even deeper into your shoulders, growling. Despite the amount of times you've cum, Sans hadn't even cum once.

Once again, your positions changed, and you found yourself on your back, legs locked around the crests of his hip bones. You peered up at Sans through glassy eyes, blinking when he pressed the front of his skull to your forehead. "H-hold on, sweetheart." Sans locked his arms around your legs, grin going feral. "We're almost done."

With that, Sans set up a brutal pace, teeth digging into your neck again. His reptilian* lower half twisted, turning into rolling waves of blue. You screamed, curling into him. The next few moments were blurry, but when you came to, your Soul hovered in front of you, whisps of crimson and jade whipping around it.

Sans' Soul was there too, ice blue and sapphire making up the outline of his. They gravitated towards one another, Sans' pulling yours into a small dance, the whisps leaving stains on the Soul's surfaces.

Sans pulled your hips firmly to his own, snarling as he came. Your eyes widened, shrieking when your Soul pressed into Sans'. It set your nerves alight, and had you cumming for the 6th time, body spasming weakly.

Sans' much larger body curled around you, his pupils forming bright hearts. You scrabbled at his scapula, eyes rolled into your skull as you blacked out. Completely missing the large upside down heart imprinted onto your Soul.

With a soft moan, you attempted to roll over, only to squeal. A quick peek downwards showed you why you felt so _full._ Sans had fallen asleep on top of you, his cocks not dissipated yet, completely keeping most of his cum within you.

Sans jolted, causing you to moan softly. Damn, that felt good. He shifted again, causing a whine, then a squeal when his hips started up a lazy pace. Sans lifted his skull, grinning down at you. "Well, ain't this a _pleasure._" He crooned, watching himself fuck his cum out of you.

"A-ah! S-saaahns, t-too sen-sensa- ah!" You trilled, pushing at his broad shoulders. He stopped, lust ridden eyes snapping up to meet your tired (e/c) ones. He rolled hips again, flinching when your face twisted in overstimulated pain.

Slowly, Sans eased both of his cocks out, nuzzling you whilst murmering soft apologies. You shuddered, watching them fade. Before you could say anything, Sans vanished among the nest, chirping for you to stay there. "Not like I can really stand, ya' know." You snarked, voice raspy. 

Giggling like a madman when he hissed, "It's not _my_ fault _you_ wanted this!" With a fond huff, you awkwardly make yourself comfortable, wincing at the pain in your hips, thighs and neck. You were gonna look like a fucking dog's chew-toy by the end of all this.

After about 15 minutes of you slipping in and out of consciousness, you heard Sans slither up next to you. Without much warning, a warm rag was gently cleaning the mess that was your crotch, avoiding more sensitive areas. You hummed, gently spreading you legs.

It was about be a _long_ 2 weeks. Stars help you.


End file.
